


Haunted by the Ghost of you in our home

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Sampunzponk stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: The rain falls heavily on the mass of black umbrellas as a blond bee hybrid hugs a gravestone adorned with a gold crown. dancing with the ghost of you, around our house the blond sobs as his younger siblings hug him.Or in which Sam dies and Punz is left to live life without him and finds that its hard living with out his creeper.Or in which Dream,Connor,and Bad make a deal and Connor is sacrificed.Or in which Sapnap, Purpled, and Tubbo learn to help their brother even when he doesn't want it(Inspired by Lord Hurons "The Night We Met" and Five seconds of summer's "Ghost Of You")
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Sampunzponk stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148621
Kudos: 51





	Haunted by the Ghost of you in our home

I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you.  
The blond lets out a choked sob as the rest of the server stands behind him.  
I dont know what im supposed to do. Haunted by the ghost of you  
He sobs and hugs the grave. He can hear the rain beat down on the black umbrella Sapnap holds over his head as they walk home. 

He spends the next few days trying to manage life without his brighteyed creeper. Its a struggle but he thinks he manages. Except on thursday night. When the walls come crashing down the moment Niki asks him if he's okay. He can see the worry in everyones eyes as he collapses in Nikis arms and cries  
So i drown it out, like i always do, dancing through our house with the ghost of you"  
Hes cleaning the house with Tubbo and Dream when he sees the picture. Dream finds him staring at it and crying and holding Sam's gray hoodie. Thats how the rest of the server finds him. He cant stand to sleep on Sams side anymore. It hurts and Sam is six feet under after a prank gone wrong by Connor that left his husband trapped in a death loop. He knows hes worrying the server as he struggles to cope with losing his other half, his sammy, his baby, his diamond. And he carries on. 

He notices Connor disappears around the same time Sam's grave is robbed. Hes starting to get concerned for the server when the Crimson retreats and Sams hoodie goes missing. He breaks down crying when he stumbles into the community house and finds the whole server there. He tackles Sam in a hug when Dream tells him what they did. Bad just smiles as they hug and Sam wipes the blonds tears away. 

He and Sam spend the rest of the night attached to each other. Punz is scared to let him go.


End file.
